Post-epilogue Ted Vic
by eitherabeastoragod
Summary: first time writing experiment. constructive criticism is welcome. story of victoire's last year and maybe beyond. just an obsessive potterhead's attempt to present his thoughts to the fandom and try some writing.
1. Chapter 1

The scarlet steam engine was huffing off, emitting grey white smoke & pulling carriages & carriages of enthusiastic, excited and a few scared students, away from the concrete jungles of the city though the green pastures and farms of the countryside. The station 9 ¾ was left far behind, but the heart of a deep sea blue eyed and silver blonde haired girl of 17 standing in the corridor of the train, still seemed stuck there. On her lips she could still taste His passionate goodbye, as he tried to convey a thousand things and emotions through this one gesture; still could feel the warmth of his strong arms as he had held her tightly, like never wanting to let her go; her mind still in a daze, skin of neck still tingling where in the heat of moment, her boyfriend had sucked a bit too hard, giving her a hickey.

Her boyfriend!

Edward Remus Lupin! Was her, Victoire Ginevra Weasley's boyfriend!

Her boyfriend! Her best friend forever since birth was her boyfriend. Although the word 'boyfriend' didn't even begin to encompass fully the extent of her feelings for him, still it felt strange, almost dreamlike, too good to be true.

Teddy, as everyone called him in 'The Family', had known her since the day she was born, his first words on seeing her, as her mother would tell her were, "Aunt Fleur, is she an angel?"

They had been inseparable since childhood, as he was nearest to her in age among all other kids. Dom and Molly both were three years younger, and rest even further down.

She could still remember the countless days, they both spent on the beach building giant sand castles; degnoming the Burrow's garden, or going berry picking at his grandma's house, or just swinging in the old tyre (some odd circular rubber thing muggles put on their automobiles), which her uncle Harry, his godfather used to hang in summers from that cool tree which changed four times every year according to the season, in the backyard of his home in the Godric's Hollow, or watching movies on DVD eating pop corns at the Potter's or Uncle Ron's, or just babysitting all her cousins.

Then there were late nights on Saturday dinners at the Burrow, in tent pitched out in garden for all the kids, after all else had slept, they would lie awake, gazing up at night sky, and he would tell of the stories from ancient history and myths, and she would spin stories of fantasies and castles in air.

And then there were some special days. Like when he first learnt baking from his grandma, and baked a cake just for her. It tasted horrible, but still they both finished it in minutes. Like when he made a name plate to hang at the door of her room, from sea shells and miniscule star fish glued on a wooden plank, with glue all over his hands and in his hair. Like when he gifted her that camera that fueled her lifelong passion for photography. Like she was the first person he showed all his sketches in graphite, charcoal and ink. Like when they would play pretend and dress ups (on her mother's insistence, wishing to imbibe a bit of 'girl like' qualities in her), he would always be her Maid of Honour, and she would always play his Best Man (much to her mother's head banging frustration) and how they would sneak into wardrobes of her father, Bill and his godfather, Harry, to nick old clothes, wand holsters and knickknack, and appear in front of everyone after dinner, 7yrs old her as the world class, smart ass, kickass, badass Auror and 9yrs old him as a calm, cool, collected and composed Cursebreaker, and they would regale them all with their stories about travelling the world together, chasing international dark wizards, breaking into ancient Egyptian tombs and saving the world every time in the nick of time. Her mother would laugh saying they were cute, to which she would scowl and pout, but her father and godmother, Ginny would look at each other and burst out laughing. Bill would tell that he said something similar to a 7yrs old girl once who had declared her two dreams to her family, and Ginny would laughingly point to a wizard photograph of herself, in which she wearing dark green quidditch robes with a golden talon, would wink at them and turn her back to show two words written bold and clear in golden, 'CHASER' & 'POTTER'.

10yrs had passed. Victoire Ginevra Weasley now was a 17yrs old, with those same silvery blonde, waist length hair as her mother and deep sea blue eyes as her father, but now with a slender willowy figure and a face that, according to her boyfriend, would launch a thousand ships.

Most people, who saw her for the first time, failed to see beyond her Veela features and pegged her to be vain, superficial, delicate, and snobbish and all 'girly-girly' like the highly prejudiced view of the stereotype Veela most people held. And there was this absurd notion about beautiful girls with brains being in Ravenclaw, which led people to assume her to be in the Blue and Bronze house. It was all quite stupid in her opinion, as the brightest person she knew, Aunt Hermione, was a Gryffindor. As for the Veela stereotype, her mother was the most beautiful and one of the most intelligent and bravest people she had ever met, except maybe her Aunt Hermione and godmother Ginny. But it takes an incredibly brave and strong person to leave her peaceful homeland and come settle in a war-torn country, with daily terrorist attacks; to marry into a family which was most outspoken critic of the said terrorist and at the forefront of the war; to fight shoulder to shoulder with and stand along, no matter what, the man she loved. All despite being labeled a blood traitor, despite his father's battle scars (vain? Ha!) and despite, as her mother would always add shaking her head fondly, his mad, crazy family. She was her school's champion, an active member of Order of Phoenix and a war-hero, none of which you can accomplish by being delicate or vain. Now she would agree that her mother and her sister Dominique too for that matter, were much more than normal 'in touch with their feminity' but she was dead sure that had her mother gone to Hogwarts, she would have been sorted into Gryffindor too.

And Veela blood and features or not, she was all Weasley, proudly and stubbornly, with a tendency and love to get down in mud and get hands dirty, a passion for Quidditch, and through and through Red and Gold.

And it was her determination, pure grit, skill as a seeker (same position as her mother), fierce competitiveness and leadership that she was given the badge of Quidditch Captain last year, like Teddy and various relations- Uncles Charlie and Harry and Aunts Ginny and Angelina.

It was her intelligence, hard work and dedication that allowed her to be among the top of her year in most subjects and to bag the position of Head Girl like her mother in her school, and her godmother and father, both Head girl and Head boy in their respective 7th years.

She was a part of the post war baby boom, quite unlike Teddy, who was a war baby and whose year had 15 students in total all houses combined. Her year had 15 students in her house Gryffindor alone with an excess of people called Harrys, Harriets or Dawns, Hopes and so on. She was thankful that her name was Victoire and the only people resembling her name were both seniors, now pass outs, one Victor, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff girl named Nike, after Greek goddess of victory.

As a result both of the positions had been intensely competed for and to have bagged one of them was an achievement in itself, let alone both.

Although she was often reminded by everyone, that she was an exact replica of her mother at 17, except for the deep sea blue eyes of her father, she was all in all a Bill Weasley reincarnate. From her dressing preferences (much to her mother's chagrin) of comfortable and practical clothes ("unflattering"), along with accessories like her dog tags ("unfeminine"), a navigator's compass and anchor tattoo on her left forearm ("unapropriate" "Mom, the word is 'in-appropriate'" "Don't pull that one on me, young lady!") and a taste for heavy boots (her mother had quite a fit over her complete refusal to wear heels, not even ½ inch ones), to her personality- Tough, fiery, hardworking, passionate and opinionated with a strong head on her shoulders, which earned her, like her father, the respect and love of her siblings (give or take a 'few' regular, 'occasional' and frequent bouts of 'healthy' and quite physical sibling rivalry between her and Dominique) and multitude of cousins. And speaking of cousins, a single person flashed through her mind with a sudden surge of fury and frustration only elder siblings can relate to, as she muttered a single name to herself, with enough fire to roast a dragon, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"


	2. Chapter 2

It had become a tradition of sorts. It was started only 3 years ago by Teddy. Just after the train started, and before all the cousins and siblings would head off in different directions; some to Prefect's Carriage, some to meet their friends after the long summer break and some (mostly just 2) to plan/ setup a prank; all of them would gather in the 6th compartment from the doorway, 8th carriage from the engine, which was unofficially recognized as 'The Potter- Weasley Family Compartment'.

Of the seven people currently in the compartment, one was narrating an incident, which he deemed so scandalous and so explosive that even in closed compartment in moving train he could barely speak higher than an urgent and forced whisper, in such a gossip-worthy tone that would put even the Daily Prophet's gossip columnist Romilda Vane to shame.

"Can't you guys see how wrong it is? _Our _Victoire! And _our _Teddy! It's…. it's just…. GROSS!"

The speaker was a messy raven haired, hazel- brown eyed 13yrs old James Sirius Potter. Besides him was sitting his best friend, classmate, partner- in- crime and the only interested listener, Fred George Weasley, a dark skinned, black haired boy who was nodding his head furiously in total agreement.

Across from him, his twin sister, similarly dark skinned and black haired, Roxanne Angelina Weasley 'Rox', rolled her eyes at their antics. She was elder to him by a mere 3 minutes. _Mere _3 minutes. But in those 3 minutes, midnight bells had tolled and the last day for acceptance into a Hogwarts year had ended. They both suspected that their father, although he'd never admitted, had thought of it as a practical joke on them and some hand in this bad timing. And as matters were to be, those 3 minutes had divided them by a whole year in school, a fact that she would never tire of reminding and implying at every given opportunity.

Alongside her sat her best friends and classmates, Dominique Gabriella Weasley 'Dom' and Molly Audrey Weasley, both red headed, freckled pale skinned epitome of a typical Weasley. The three young witches, together since childhood, starting their 4th year in school were almost always seen together in and out of school and their group was called many names in school like the Unholy Trinity, or the Coven, or anything that school kids' imagination can make up with three, trio or trinity. Lately however, with development of their personalities and more of bodies, they were 'Badass' (Rox, for her fierce deadly Beater skills, a 'bit' of anger management issues and a tendency to get a 'bit' physical in arguments), 'Smartass' ( Molly, for her bookish intelligence, a quick sharp tongue and a quirky sarcastic wit) and 'Good-Ass' (Dom, for her…..well, good ass). The three cousins were inseparable and fit together like jig-saw puzzle pieces. Molly was book smart, good at managing stuff and mother hen of their group, forcing others to finish homework on time. Rox was tomboyish and street smarts of the group, and Beater of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Dom was easy going, music and party loving, a social butterfly and their port of call for advice on fashion and boys and connected the other two to their 'feminine' side.

Their reactions to their 'younger' (oft repeated and reminded term) cousins' incessant rants were much more mature.

Rox rolled her eyes again and returned her attention to the Quidditch magazine she was reading. Molly just shook her head at their display of immaturity and got back to her book, while Dom was just smiled down at them in a mock pitying smile, which seemed a bit too mature on a girl her age, and went back to her Witch Weekly magazine.

"But she is our SISTER!" said Fred exasperated.

"Exactly!" chimed in James, "Firstly, it's so, so wrong of _them_ to get involved and secondly, that display in a public place is totally unacceptable!"

It elicited equally exasperated sighs from the three.

"Boys!" said Dom.

"Kids!" from Rox.

"And we thought Vic and Teddy were the only ones in the whole family who were blind to it." Added Molly.

To any listener (reader) it may seem that only 5 people were present in the compartment. The 5 people, were what the family lovingly collectively called 'The First/ Elder Brood/Clutch'. The two more occupants of the compartment, the eldest of the so- called 'The Second/ Younger Brood/Clutch', first years, who occupied the corner-most seats, seemed almost relieved to have the spot light taken off them and that James' and Fred's attention span (though as short as a goldfish) was for now, not focused on them and both dreading the moment it would.

The first day at school can be scary and intimidating to any kid in itself, without the additional incessant teasing and pranking by your cousins. But their peaceful existence was not to be as soon both James and Fred, tired, bored and defeated of trying to stress the life-and-death importance of their point, turned their attention to the next interesting thing – Rose Molly Weasley and Albus Severus Potter.

"Why, why, oh cousin of mine," said James, a predatory gleam in eyes and mischievous smirk on face, nudging Fred, "this young scrawny one," pointing to Albus, as if not to his younger brother, but a cat in a cage in a pet shop, "I think, would make a nice snake."

"Hmmm," Fred spoke slowly, with an uncannily matching predatory gleam in eyes, his right hand on chin and a thoughtful calculating expression on face, more akin to a potential buyer examining a display item, "Green eyes, matching the House colours, Middle named after a famous Slytherin, I think, I would have to agree with you, cousin!"

"And add to that, even his initials!" added James with a dramatic gasp and hand on his chest, which caused Molly to shake her head and mutter, 'Drama Queen' to Rose, "A. S.P.! he is going to _slither _right in among those other serpents and asps!"

Albus was squirming uncomfortably at this point under their stares as his best defense against his brother's verbal barbs; Miss Spitfire Lily Potter was very far away.

It was a partnership of necessity between the younger siblings to match their elder brother. Albus was sneakier and would do the brainwork, but execution and the verbal sparring were Lily's forte.

It was at this moment that the door to their compartment was thrown open and when James turned around to see who it was, the smirk was wiped right off and his face turned a deathly pale, his body lost its confident, arrogant posture and his mind flashed back to that horrible day on the beach, when he had, out of jealousy purposefully trod upon the sand castle replica of Hogwarts, made painstakingly over the hard work of 5 days and preserved from the elements by carefully placed preservation charms. Needless to say, the two builders were not pleased. And that day James Potter had learnt, why you should not tickle the proverbial sleeping dragon, as written, ironically, on the, now tread upon and demolished, school crest sand replica, Draco Dormeins Nunquam Titillandis, right on which he was caught standing red handed, or rather, wrong footed. Teddy, one of the two builders, had barely managed to save (some of his) skin from the ire and wrath of the second builder, the proverbial sleeping dragon, one Victoire Weasley.

That day, Teddy had saved him by shielding him with his body and then, by suggesting that they bake a cake in shape of Hogwarts castle for going-back-to-school-dinner party, had managed to lull the dragon back to sleep. James' mother had used the most stinging antiseptic liquid to clean the more than 2 dozen angry red fingernail scratches on his arms, back and legs; and had refused point blank to heal any scratch magically and had, for a good measure threatened all other family members who would dare to. That night, as he laid turning and tossing on his bed to try to put any unscratched surface down, unable to sleep, Teddy had crept in his room, tossed him a jar of healing cream, before giving him a smack on the back of his head and an advise, the first rule of successful trouble-making, "Mind where you put your feet."

Victoire Weasley was not a violent person. With the responsibility of being one of the two, so- called by the Family, Eldests and reining ones temper and appearing to be in control was very important to be able to rein in the pan-DEMON-ium that was the Weasley-Potter litter and to be a good role model for the younger ones to look up to. But she was a mortal after all and although her violent angry flare ups were very rare (especially in light of the firework that was Rox), but when they occurred, they were…..spectacular, to put it mildly.

And it seemed as if today was going to be such a 'spectacular' day and with an audible gulp, James realized that unlike last time, Teddy was miles away. Victoire, standing in the door, was glaring down on him, with enough fire to put Vesuvius to shame, when in a deadly low tone, she uttered the words which made James' blood run cold, "James Sirius Potter! You are so Dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

Apart from the hooting of the engine and the movement of the train, and the deep angry; fast shallow scared and slow caught-in-anticipation breathings of the occupants of the compartment, no other sound could be heard.

James Sirius Potter (rapid, shallow, scared breather) was hanging upside down; face red from all the blood rushing to his head.

Around him sat 4 witches and 2 wizards (slow, caught-in-anticipation breathers), eyes trained either at him or at the latest occupant of the compartment. At the foot of the Unholy Trio, laid the books or magazines they had been reading, fallen from hands in surprise. The two first years in the corner seats, looked shocked and fascinated.

And right in the middle of the compartment, was standing, slender and tall, (and deep angry breathing) Victoire Weasley. Glaring and pointing her wand towards James. She was wearing a Crimson, scarlet and golden oversized Gryffindor Quidditch hoodie with 'LUPIN' printed in bold golden letters on back, over her dark green Holyhead Harpies 'WEASLEY' t-shirt, her dog tags shining catching a ray of light, along with a dark skinny form fitting jeans, and her pet, mid-calf length Quidditch boots with their multiple belts and buckles, smudged from dried mud.

A long list of curses and hexes, one more painful and humiliating than the other, flashed through her mind, she suddenly felt that something was missing. There was no one trying to stop her. And then a pang, so sudden and sharp that she herself was surprised, tore at her heart and her mind went to a certain turquoise haired, amber eyed tall handsome boy whose hoodie she was wearing and surrounded by all her cousins, she inexplicably felt lonely and…incomplete.

She almost chuckled at herself. Not even half an hour had passed and she was already missing him. She, Victoire Weasley, the tough, fiery, strong headed Victoire Weasley was acting like a sappy, mushy, stupid, spineless, too-much-make-up-wearing, perfume bathing and pink loving female characters, she either found in her dormitory or in the corny romance novels those characters in her dormitory read. Uurghh…! No! Get a grip, girl! She was Victoire Weasley! She was going to be the most kickass, smartass and badass Auror ever made!

It brought her mind back to the matter at hand and the boy hanging upside down mid-air by his ankle. But just like that her anger had passed. She let out a sigh, waved her wand and James fell with a yelp into an undignified heap. All the other occupants let out a collective caught-in-anticipation breath simultaneously.

Victoire ran a hand over her face to calm and steady herself and turned her back towards them to get a grip. But this let the other occupants in the room to see the name on the back of her hoodie, which led to some gasps and then a bout of giggles and sniggers, but a quick sharp glance from Victoire silenced them all. Finally she said, relaxing her shoulders, "Alright! Although we wanted to share this with everyone else properly and at right time, but due to some gossiping hag," throwing a dirty look towards James, who squirmed uncomfortably, still a bit dizzy, "I have to do it now. Yes, Teddy and I are going out," Raising a hand to stop Molly who opened her mouth to ask something, "Yes, going out as in dating, as in boyfriend and girlfriend. No, we are not sure if this heading towards anything serious, we are taking it as it comes and going with the flow."

After a moment of silence, all the younger girls squealed and jumped on her to give her a hug, who laughingly, hugged them back and ruffled each ones hair a bit.

"Oi Vic! My hair!"

"Congrats!"

"When?"

"How?"

"Details!" they all were screaming excitedly all at once. Victoire just laughed and raised her hands in surrender and said, "Alright! Alright! But not here. All girls, you can come to the Head girl's room after dinner. We may even have a sleepover!"

All girls nodded excitedly at this with large grins on their faces and returned to their seats. Albus standing a bit behind their group hug, looking a bit shy, then came over to give her a hug and muttered a congrats. Victoire smiled fondly at him and bent down to press a kiss on his cheek to which he blushed furiously and hurried back to his seat.

James and Fred were making disgusted faces, before standing up. James adjusted his shirt, self-importantly, and said, "Well, if all you girls," giving a pointed nod towards Albus, "are done with your girly things,"

"We have important business to discuss with Jordan." Completed Fred, straightening his jeans.

Victoire rolled her eyes at their antics, "Sit down gossip aunts, your little kitty party can wait. I have important things to discuss and don't think you are off the hook either. And as for your important business, if you get caught, don't expect me to bail you out."

"If." countered James laconically.

"Awww Vicky!" drawled out Fred, using her most hated nickname, "you are no fun."

"Call me that one more time, Fred George Weasley…." Growled Victoire which shut him up.

"Now that I have all your attention," said Victoire, pulling out a silver whistle tied on a chain, from her pocket and tossed it towards Rox, who caught it with ease, her eyes widening in surprise. "Roxanne Weasley, as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, I hereby appoint you the Vice-captain, and in effect my second-in-command."

"Th..thanks, Vic!" stammered Roxanne.

"You have earned it, Kid!" replied Victoire shortly. Then putting on her clipped Quidditch Captain voice, turned to James and Fred, "I expect you two will want to give a try out again this year?" to which both 3rd years eagerly nodded. "Good! I will put up a notice to let you know when they will be held. We need 2 chasers and a beater this year. Dom will be continuing as chaser…" turning to Dom, who nodded, "and Olivia Wood will carry on as our Keeper. Now Mr. Potter," a mischievous glint entered her eyes, turning back towards James, who stiffened, "although I am sure you will do fine as a chaser, but" a fake, thoughtful expression appeared on her face, "since your loud motor-mouth has been known to divulge things, and since secrecy about our gameplay is of utmost important to the success of the team'" raising a hand to silence him as his mouth opened to protest, "I think, daily 10 extra laps around the pitch and taking care of the team's equipment after each practice, without magic, shall suffice to zip your mouth. That is _if _you make it to the team. So, if you plan to come to tryouts, come prepared." She ended with a serious and firm expression which allowed no debate or bargain.

The protesting expression on James' face flickered for a moment before disappearing and getting replaced by one of determination, as he silently nodded.

"Now onwards to the next topic!" said Victoire, in a suddenly cheerful tone that seemed totally out of place with the serious firm expression she had a minute ago. "Ladies! Gentlemen!" conjuring a small spindle legged round table out of thin air with a flair of a showman, "May I present to you…." She paused for a dramatic effect, "The famous, oft fabled and rarely seen," taking out an old parchment from her pocket, "The Marauder's Map."

After a moment of stunned silence,

"This rag?"

"You mean the map Uncle Harry and Uncle George keep telling tales about?"

"It's for real?"

"Are you trying to prank us?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"Patience, younglings!" spoke Victoire raising her voice slightly, and everyone fell silent. "This map was made as an aid to future troublemakers and hence it makes it unethical for the map to be held by any person who is appointed to stop troublemakers. So it is time for me to pass it on to you guys."

And tapping her wand on the map she said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Lines and dots started appearing on the blank parchment. Victoire continued, as all other kept staring at the map, "Made by four remarkable young wizards, whose talents far exceeded their age, who called themselves by the name of Marauders. Prongs, James Potter 1st, James' grandfather and namesake. Padfoot, Sirius Black, again James' namesake. Moony, Remus Lupin, Teddy's father. And Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew. The map was lost sometime in their last year to Filch, the caretaker, and remained in his drawer until, Uncle Fred and George Weasley," nodding to Fred, "found it and worked out how it opened. They gifted it to Uncle Harry on Christmas in his 3rd year and he gifted it to Teddy when his 3rd year began, who in this very compartment showed it to me." She paused a bit to breathe and smiled to herself, reminded of all the fond memories she held, all tied to the map, "After using it last year, now I hand it over to you, Fred and James, keep it safe and pass it on when the time comes. You know, Uncle Harry and Teddy don't have a lot of things of their fathers. It's a family heirloom of the Potter, Weasley and Lupin families. Use it well." Tapping her wand on the map, she muttered, "Mischief Managed!"


	4. Chapter 4

There was a sudden firm knock and the door was thrown open. Two girls burst in, in a fit of giggles and Victoire, who was sitting on her hunches in front of the table with back towards the door, spun around and was on her feet in a blink. She stole back a quick glance towards the table to see that the map had vanished and caught a conspiring wink from Fred. She replied back with a quick approving smile before turning back towards the intruders.

One of them, dark skinned with black short cropped hair, was wearing a dark green Holyhead Harpies jersey with a golden talon emblazoned on its front and 'JONES' written in bold golden letters on the back. The other girl, quite lean and tall for her age, with copper red hair in a messy braid, bright blue eyes and pale freckled skin, wearing a Puddlemere United jersey, navy blue with two crossed golden bulrushes and 'WOOD' stamped on the back.

Both smiled up at Victoire, the redhead giving a firm, a bit too exaggerated and formal, nod, "Cap'n", while the Holyhead Harpy fan smirked mischievously, "Morning Miss Weasley! Or should I say," giving a giving a mock glance towards her back, "Madam Lupin?" Victoire gave her a sharp glare, but the effect was ruined by the slight upward twist of her lips' corners.

"Mind to whom you address, little brat!"

Both girls suddenly stood ramrod straight, raising their right hands simultaneously in a salute, "Aye aye, Miss Head Girl Ma'am!" chorusing together before dissolving in a fit of laughter along with other occupants. Victoire just shook her head fondly.

Olivia Katie Wood, the Puddlemere United fan; daughter of the famous Puddlemere United keeper and captain and now coach Oliver Wood and Katie Wood nee' Bell, both of whom played along with Aunt Angelina on the Puddlemere United team; was the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and a classmate of James and Fred. She had replaced Teddy last year and, while not as good as Teddy at his peak, was improving fast and getting better along with her physical growth and Vic was sure she would outperform Teddy soon and had potential to go professional.

The Holyhead Harpy fan, Gemma Gwenog Jones, was daughter of famous Gwenog Jones; Holyhead Harpies beater, captain and later coach, who captained the first and later coached the rest of the years of her godmother Ginny's professional Quidditch career; and Benjamin Jones whose Quidditch career was cut short due to an injury during first war and was the current Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports. Gemma, also a 3rd year, had given a tryout last year as a beater for the Gryffindor team and had almost made it, narrowly missing it to a 7th year boy. Although she had a better technique and excellent chemistry with Rox, but she was no match for the raw strength of the 7th year and that made it impossible for Victoire to kick out a 7th year for a 2nd year.

The two girls were best friends, united by their passion for Quidditch. Maybe passion was a wrong term. They were lunatics. Fanatics. They talked Quidditch. They walked Quidditch. They ate and drank, thought and dreamt, lived and breathed Quidditch. But then was the matter of favourite teams. No other two people can argue as heatedly and fiercely.

Vic had known them both since they were 9yrs old and became friends with James and Fred at the Quidditch summer camp run by the Hogwarts flying instructor Madam Alicia Jordan. Vic and Ted had volunteered as helpers and had to throw themselves in the middle of the four to stop them from pulling off each other's head over a quarrel about the better team, or whose mom or dad was a better player. The quarrel had cooled down enough that they weren't trying to kill or maim each other, but the argument continued to this day and was the founding stone of the four's friendship. Quidditch crazy Quad. (Seriously, what's with the wizard world and the need to name each and every group of people who hang out together; and for that matter, the fascination for alliteration and tongue twisters?)

The laughing had died down and the girls were trading usual insults and taunts with James and Fred as greeting. Gemma turned towards the three witches, "Hey guys! Err….Dom, Pink and Blink were looking for you", giving an apologetic smile. "We barely saved ourselves by ducking in a compartment" added Olivia, with a grimace.

Pink and Blink (so named by the student body) were two girls, the gossip mongers of the 4th year Gryffindor class, who loved an excess of pink and rapidly fluttering their eyelids around boys, and were a part of Dom's vast social circle. Undoubtedly they were looking for all the juicy gossip of the going-on during the summer vacations. Although none of the three witches liked spending time with either of them, it was a necessary evil.

Dom nodded a bit grimly and looked towards Victoire, who nodded, "Yeah go ahead. I'm done with you guys." The three witches shared a look, then giving out a sigh put up a determined faces and fake smiles walked out into the corridor. Suddenly high- pitched excited squeals could be heard from the corridor before the door was closed by a grimacing Victoire, who rubbed her temples and waved her wand to vanish the spindle legged table and sat down on a vacated seat.

Olivia and Gemma had meanwhile turned to the last two occupants. "Hey! I am Olivia, and this is Gemma!" said Olivia extending her hand towards Albus, who shook it shyly and was about to reply when Gemma cut him to it, "Hey I remember this guy! Albus, right? You pulled that fantastic dive at the summer camp's last game for pre-Hogwarts kids!" Albus, now blushing deep red, nodded shyly and shook her hand, "Albus Potter." "Oh," both girls gave each other a sudden fake sad look simultaneously, and turned towards Rose. "Rose Molly Weasley" she introduced herself shaking their hands. "So, Rose," started Gemma and Victoire rolled her eyes. This was an old game. "Albus, understandably _has to _support the Harpies" said Olivia, speaking as if he had contracted a disease, "but which team do you support?" completed Gemma. Rose looked a bit confused but then replied, "I don't follow Quidditch," hastily adding a faint "much" after the horrified gasp and looks of confusion and disbelief on the 3rd year girls' faces.

"But….But…." muttered Olivia, opening and closing her mouth, trying to understand this new and unknown phenomenon.

"You are a Weasley, right?" asked Gemma, as if there was some mistake in her hearing.

"Did my hair give it away?" asked Rose, sarcastically.

Victoire saw this opportunity and cleared her throat, "Wood! Jones! Take a seat both of you. I need to talk to you guys about something before leaving for Prefect's meeting." Both sat silently, still shocked and occasionally shooting glances towards Rose. "Olivia, you will want to continue as keeper, right?" to which Olivia nodded.

"Good. I want to talk to you four, about Dumbledore's Army!" to which all four 3rd years perked up and nodded enthusiastically. "Since minimum age for joining is 13, as this year's head, I would like to extend the invitation to you four. But you must understand that it's not just a dueling club or advanced DADA club," to which all four again nodded. Victoire continued, "It was a brainchild of Aunt Hermione during the War Years. It was a secret students' organization. During those last years, "Dumbledore's Army: Still recruiting" became a motto of defiance and resistance and the graffiti can still be seen in the seventh floor corridor. In the year after the war, when school opened and aunt Ginny came for her 7th year, after Welcome Feast, during celebrations, she just raised her wand and wrote it in fireworks on the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling. All the members in the school at that time decided to continue it and those outside just organized it as a reformist organization aimed at changing the things which brought about the war, working for equality for all and as support apparatus for all the war affected. Now, like Potions Club or Charms Club it is registered with the school authorities, but unlike them it is not monitored and is much more autonomous. I, being top of the class in DADA and being the best dueler, have been chosen to lead this year. Professor Longbottom, Uncle Ron, a few other old members and if his time allows, Uncle Harry come from time to time to meetings to teach everyone various advanced skills. I know you four would like to join, but still I would ask it formally…." But before she could complete four voices had yelled, "We are in!"

"Alright." Said Victoire, taking out and giving them each a silver Sickle, "Keep them on person at all times. Whenever we decide upon a meeting, they will glow warm and the date and time of meeting will appear on them. On 1st meeting you will be put through the Ritual. Then.."

"R….ritual?" stammered James.

"Yeah. It was a war time organization, remember? We can't allow weaklings in, of course. You will need to do a blood offering to an enchanted chalice, and then after you are tested for pain endurance, if you pass, you are in" said Victoire off handedly and casually. All four youngsters paled a bit while Victoire just stood calm and solemn. "Now off you go, I need to get going to the Prefect's meeting."

The four stumbled out still silent, before someone turned their conversation back to Quidditch.

Just as the door closed before them, Victoire started laughing, clutching her sides, "His face! Did you see his face?"

Albus and Rose looked towards her, realization dawning in and giving out chuckles, "There is no ritual" said Rose. "Payback", added Albus.


End file.
